


Not an Elf

by asarcasticchild



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticchild/pseuds/asarcasticchild
Summary: Apparently, in this world, having pointed ears makes you an elf. Great. In other news, Rin has fallen into a medieval world, and would like to know what exactly is going on.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 180





	1. 1

_ That damn  _ **_clown_ ** _. _

_ You know what is a good idea? _ Rin thought angrily.  _ Not putting an unstable portal to a forest in a goddamned  _ **_school._ **

_ But noooooooo. _

Rin looked around the forest he had been dropped into. The space where the portal had been was empty. 

Kuro meowed.  _ "Rin, I'm huuuungry." _

_ "Me too, Kuro." _

Rin spun in a circle, and began walking in the direction he landed in, Kuro trailing behind him.

  
  


* * *

Within 10 minutes he had reached what looked like civilization.

_ Devil's luck, huh. _

Wait a sec.

_ "WhaaaaaAAAAT!!"  _ Kuro wailed in his mind. 

"Noooooooo..." Rin groaned, plopping down in the middle of the dusty, very  _ old-fashioned _ road. 

"... crap."

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the women that was passing by stopped to speak to him. In a very strange language that Rin was absolutely sure he had never heard before. 

Also, did he mention that this entire place seemed to be stuck in the European middle ages? 

Mind you, Rin understood the language just fine. 

He had discovered this particular demonic ability in his English class, when it had taken him 3 weeks to realize that the teacher wasn't always speaking in Japanese. And once he told Yukio, his lil’ brother had absolutely demanded that he be able to tell when someone was speaking a different language. 

The look on Bon's face when Rin got a 100 on the test compared to the rooster's 98 though…

Oh yes, it was worth it.

"A-ah, yes ma'am, sorry to trouble you." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Can ya tell me where I am though?"

The woman didn't reply. She was too busy gaping at … him? His face? 

"Ma'am?" 

"Are you… are you an elf?" 

"What!?"

She flushed and covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude, ignore me. You're in Bree, it was nice to meet you." She gave a short little bow and ran off.

_ That's a new one. She must have seen my ears. _

But as he walked through the town, he pretty quickly found out that the woman's assumption was the common one.

"Mama, is that man an elf?"

A little girl pointed to him, tugging on her mother's skirt as the mom haggled prices with a street vendor. 

The woman spoke without looking, "Shush, love, and don't point."

There were other things too, though.

"Does that cat have horns? And two tails?"

"Is his hair  _ blue? _ "

_ So what!  _ Rin thought angrily at the last remark made by another passerby.

_ "Blue hair isn't normal, Rin."  _ The half-demon stuck out his tongue at his cat as they walked through the little town.

* * *

Enough was enough. 

Apparently manners hadn't been invented yet, because the further into the town he went, the more pointed fingers and whispers he met.

Rin ducked into a little space inbetween two shops - _ ugggh this town stinks- _ and grabbed a bandana -the one he used for cooking- to hide his ears. 

Once he had tied the thing into a headband and made sure it was covering his ears, he walked back out to the road, Kuro at his heels.

" _ Rin, look! _ "

_ What?  _ Rin turned to look in the direction Kuro was pointing. 

"The Prancing Pony." Rin read aloud.  _ So what? _

_ "It's an inn, Rin." ("Hey that rhymes!")  _

_ Sooooo?? _

" _ Sooooo, you can get a job cooking maybe, and then maybe get me some food and a place to sleep. _ "

_ Oi, I need food too.  _

Rin began walking towards the inn.

  
  


* * *

  
  


So, he had gotten the job. 

According to the owner, Butterburr, (What kind of name was that??) his food was the best thing that he had ever tasted.

Rin, however, was surprised that he had gotten the job at all. 

There was  **_no rice_ ** _. Or  _ **_soy sauce_ ** . 

He was shook.

Kuro purred in happiness as he gave the cat sidhe the extras of the meat he was chopping.

At least they had a place to stay.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Blue Exorcist or LotR.

Five years.

**_Five years._ **

Rin had long since given up hope of getting back to Assiah and Gehenna and that whole mess. 

It didn't seem too problematic in his mind. His classmates either disliked him, feared him, or were indifferent. And his brother…

He loved Yukio, he really did. 

But he was scared of him. He really was. 

Yukio was just so… cold. He wasn't the same person Rin had grown up with and protected, and it was  _ scary. _

Rin sighed as he prepared bread and ale for another customer. At least he had a job. 

Butterbur gave him a room and board in exchange for his work, and just enough pay that he had been able to buy some clothes. (They didn't have underpants!) The rest he spent on spices for his food or polish for the Kurikara sword. 

But, on the bright side, he had made some new advancements with his … more  _ demonic _ problems. 

For instance, when he really concentrated, he could draw his sword without any flame. And even with flame, without his demonic form.

It was pretty cool.

He'd also found out a whole lot more about this world, which was a relief. 

This was Arda, or Middle Earth. (Hehe, the guy that he asked that was so confused.)

An elf was an immortal person that lived in the woods. (Somehow, Rin thought that definition might be a little underdeveloped.)

Hobbits were little dudes that lived in holes. "But don't let that fool you" Butterbur had told him. "You could travel all the land and never find a nicer home than a hobbit's hole." There were also dwarves, little muscle dudes that were really good with rock. And Orcs, things that sounded like a mix between a Naberius and a human, which Rin both really wanted to avoid and test his flames on. 

He had even heard whispers of a wizard around the pub, but he wasn't too sure about the reliability of that information. 

And the big one? 

Satan didn't exist. 

Score.

He brought out a bowl of soup and three plates of bread balanced on various parts of his body. It was a pity he couldn't show his tail, because the extra limb would have been really handy for balance. 

_ Hobbits? _

Oh. Rin spotted the table with several people that were rather short (shorter than him!) sitting around it. There they were. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he approached the table, but the half-demon ignored it despite the fact that there wasn't a drift of cold air to be found anywhere in the inn.

"Here ya are!" He gave the group a bright grin, before spinning on his heel and marching off. 

Or at least he would have, if he hadn't noticed the guy in the corner. Staring unabashedly at the hobbits and, by correlation (hopefully) him. 

_ Creepy. _

He quickly went to find Butterbur, who was scrubbing down a table. 

"Hey, d'ya know who the fella in the corner is?"

Butterbur looked up at him before glancing to the corner and paling. 

"That's a ranger, Rin. Best to stay away from his type. I'd say no one knows his real name, but Strider is what we call him in these parts." 

Rin frowned. "What does he do?"

Butterbur frowned. "Who knows, really. I've heard most of his type hunt orcs, though, and anyone who chooses that for a living is best kept away from."

* * *

  
  


Rin woke up in the middle of the night to Kuro pawing at his face. 

_ "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" _

Rin groaned and fell out of bed before standing up unsteadily.  _ What! What is it, Kuro? _

Kuro yowled at him " _ We have to go!!!! We have to go!!!!! _ "

"W-what!"

" _ Gooooo!!!! _ " Kuro dragged his coat and Kurikara to him, which he grabbed and put on. 

"Okay, okay."

He stumbled into his boots and out of the door, then began running down the hall after putting Kuro on his shoulder.

His face then connected with person.

"A-ahh, jeez, I'm sorry, I-" He broke off when he saw it was the ranger, Strider.

With the Hobbits behind him. 

Kuro hissed at one of the Hobbits, who stared back, blue eyes wide with shock at the two-tailed cat.

However, it seemed the ranger had seen stranger things, because Rin automatically moved aside as he continued down the hall, Hobbits trailing behind him.

"Whaaaaaa..." Rin gaped at them.

Kuro narrowed their eyes at the hobbit that he had hissed at." _ That one has something, and I want it very much. _ "

_ We aren't going to steal from the Hobbit, Kuro. _

_ "Follow." _

_ We won't have a place to stay. _

_ "You have fire, and I'll hunt if we go so you don't have to." _

Rin yawned. He was too tired to deal with this.

_ Fine. _

He went after them. 

After all, when the cat wants something, the cat gets something.

* * *

As they left, Rin saw something that chilled him to the bone. If he could be, considering he was a half-demon of fire. 

_ What are those!! _

The - _ well, demons _ , he supposed- were following his group. The group that he was following. 

_ Oi, this is my group to stalk! Get yer own! _

He was so distracted, infact, that he didn’t notice that  _ his group _ had stopped moving and he walked right up to them while they were going through a slightly forested region. 

_ Shit. _

* * *

Aragorn drew his sword and moved to face the young adult who had followed them out of Bree, in the most indiscreet manner he had ever come across. 

"Hi."

Aragorn tilted his head towards the -was that blue hair?- blue-haired male. "Why have you followed us from Bree?"

One of the Hobbits, Meriadoc, mumbled "He was following us?"

There was a pause, presumably as the inn-cook tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"The truth, if you don't mind."

"My cat told me to." 

There was silence.

Peregrin snorted. Then stopped, when he realized that he was alone in his amusement. "Wait, are you serious?"

The boy, and his cat, nodded. 

Aragorn looked at the two-tailed, horned cat. "I have not seen such an animal before. What is it called?"

The two suspects traded glances. "A Cat Sidhe."

* * *

This man was way too smart for Rin to keep up with.

_ "You really need to work on your excuses, Rin." _

_ What was I supposed to say?! _

The ranger narrowed his eyes at them when he answered his last question, but could find no lie, thankfully. 

"Might your … Cat Sidhe explain to you why they requested you follow us?"

_ What a good question. _

Rin turned to the cat. "What a good question, Strider! Kuro, why don't you tell me why we followed these perfectly nice people (excluding the sword) out of Bree,  _ where we live _ , in the _ middle of the night. _ " 

Kuro gave him a guilty look. _ “The black haired one has something that wants me to Protect it.”  _

Rin narrowed his eyes.  _ Like, Protect, protect?  _

Kuro nodded solemnly.  _ "Protect, protect." _

Rin reached back to the information Yukio had shoved in his brain when Kuro decided to be his familiar.

Cat Sidhe, among other things, were specifically attuned to protecting items that they were asked to protect. 

So how was this item, that Kuro had no chance of ever encountering before now, calling to his cat. 

Rin sighed. "He says that I should protect that one." He pointed to the Hobbit Kuro had referred to.

The ranger (finally) lowered his sword as Kuro yowled in Rin's mind about how that wasn't what he said.

_ Shhhh, even I know we shouldn't tell people that we want to steal something that is theirs, even if it is to protect it. _

* * *

After some time traveling, they settled down on a hill that the ranger called Weathertop.

Strider left to scout, although he didn't seem completely comfortable leaving Rin with the Hobbits.

" _ I have never met a human or demon that goes to his headspace as often as you. _ "

_ Thanks, Kuro. _

He realized that the hobbits he was sitting with were staring at him. 

Well, two of them. One was cooking on a fire, preparing some food, and another was napping about 2 yards from the fire.

"Hiya." 

One of them piped up next. "Hullo. I'm Pippin, an’ this is Merry." He jerked a thumb at the hobbit sitting beside him. 

"I'm Rin; this is Kuro." He held up the cat demon despite his protests.

"Those are rather odd names. Is that a manish thing?" Merry inquired. 

Rin nodded, figuring manish was referring to humans, which certainly seemed like it was the best thing to pretend to be.

Pippin spoke up again. "And that's Samwise, but you can probably call him Sam-" "Hey Sam, can he call you Sam?",he called to the hobbit cooking, who nodded, "-and that is Frodo." He pointed to the blue-eyed hobbit who was taking a nap.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you then." 

A drift of smoke from the fire puffed into his face and he coughed.

Wait.

Smoke from the fire.

Smoke. From the fire.

Wait.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Put out the fire!!!" He screeched, although he was pretty sure that the damage had already been done. 

“Wha-" Someone started, but it was too late.

A cold aura blew through the air, and Rin shivered as he saw the demons from before approaching quickly. He concentrated, and slowly unsheathed the Kurikara sword, without flames, and told the hobbits to go behind him and up to the top of the . They did as they were told.

He could hear Strider in the distance, coming as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

Even as he attacked the first demon coming up the mountain, several more passed by him. His sword struck the thing’s chest, and the demon screeched and burst into blue flame, much to Rin's surprise. It crumpled in on itself and was gone in seconds. 

He locked blades with another demon for a few swipes before this one was also destroyed.

Rin began running to catch another one that was bearing a wicked looking knife down upon Frodo.

It struck, and he growled and lept at the thing, his full demonic strength behind it, and stabbed the thing at such force that both he and it were pushed right off of Weathertop and down the hill. 

He and the demon tumbled down, the thing screeching as blue flame consumed its body, all the while leaving Rin unharmed.

When, finally, they stopped moving, all that was left of the demon was ash. Rin got up and brushed his hand through his hair to get rid of it, before beginning the run back to the top of the hill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here goes. No, I did not make a mistake, Rin is able to see Frodo even though he had the ring on. In this manner, Rin is being compared to Tom Bombadil, a character only in the books who is also unaffected by the ring in this way. More will be explained on that in a later AN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Blue Exorcist or LotR.

"A morgul blade." The ranger said, and Rin watched as the dagger disintegrated. "This is beyond my skills, he needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo and stood up.

The Hobbits quickly scrambled to pick up the campsite and soon they began to travel again.

_Elves._

Rin had, of course, heard of elves. It was a bit hard not to, when you were constantly asked if you were one when you forgot to hide your ears. They really had only grown to be more like his more demonic side as he got older.

Speaking of, his bandana had fallen off when he tumbled down the hill with that demon, and as soon as he had realized that he had pulled on his hood, which would hopefully be enough to hide the feature.

Rin attempted to sink to the back of the small party, but Strider shot him a Look, and he shrunk back.

"We will speak of your weapon later."

_"Time to start thinking of excuses! Maybe by the time he asks you, you might actually have thought of something!"_

_Oi!_

They traveled on, stopping briefly only when the Hobbits could go no further. Rin watched as Frodo worsened by the hour, but Shiemi was the healer that he knew, and even if he could have remembered medicinal plants from her, they most likely wouldn't have existed in this world.

* * *

Frodo was cold in Rin's arms, trembling as the demon took a turn carrying the Hobbit. Rin was attempting to warm him up, using a version of his flame that would just produce heat, but the Hobbit switched between fever and chills so quickly that he thought he might be doing more harm than good.

They came out into a clearing and Rin's eyes widened at the sight before him. There were three huge stone statues.

He saw the other Hobbits looking pretty dead on their feet, (Albeit, very large feet.) and slowly set Frodo down, as Sam came over with a torch.

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's the trolls from Mr. Bilbo's story." The ill hobbit seemed to only worsen. "He's burning up!" Sam cried, and Rin backed away quickly.

_Oh, jeez, I hope that wasn't me._

Strider came over. "He's fading." The ranger stated as he looked over the Hobbit.

_"Eeeeeep! That sounds bad!"_

"What's that mean?" Rin asked.

"Becoming one of them." He stood. "Sam, do you know of the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"King's Foil." The Hobbit nodded when the Ranger clarified. "It may help to slow the poison."

_Go with them Kuro. So you can offer protection._

The cat nodded, and he translated what he said for Strider who agreed, and the three went off to search.

One of the Hobbits, Merry maybe? Glanced at Rin with some suspicion in his eyes.

"How did you destroy the riders?"

_Crap, ummm…_

"My sword is magic." _That works, right? Magic exists. Hopefully._

He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Both the hobbits looked at him with wide eyes. Pippin spoke next. "Really?"

He nodded solemnly. They both looked like they wanted to speak more, but Strider, Sam, and Kuro returned, and Rin blew out a silent breath of relief.

Rin approached the Ranger when they had finished applying the medicinal herb.

"Is he going to make it all the way?"

The ranger looked at him, then slowly shook his head no slightly. Rin narrowed his eyes.

This was his job, after all, to help people from demons. He hadn't lost his conviction, even if there was no Satan to destroy.

_"Rin, we_ _ **can**_ _help!"_

_Wait, what?_

_"Yeah! I'll carry him with you. Then we will get there sooner."_

Rin gaped at his cat, who apparently liked to remind him constantly that he was better at planning than him.

"How far do we have to go to be safe from the demons following us?"

The ranger gave him a strange look, most likely because of his word choice, but nonetheless answered. "Once we pass the river, we will be safe, protected by their power."

Rin glanced around, then without a second thought jumped up to quickly climb the tallest tree in sight. He was soon perched at the top, and then, once he found the location of what he thought might be the river jumped back down.

Strider was watching him with wide eyes at the show of speed, but Rin ignored it and asked,"So, theoretically, if I could get him there in an hour and a half or so..."

The ranger looked at him, thinking something that Rin most definitely could not read. "Then it would be wise to do so."

Rin nodded and scooped up the sick Hobbit, before turning to the group. "Okay, just don't like faint or something, okay. Also, please remember I am still totally on your side."

_Now, Kuro._

The cat nodded and jumped to a clearer spot. Then _swoosh_ , and he grew to his larger form, and Rin leapt on, ignoring the shocked expressions of the Hobbits and wide eyes of the ranger.

_Go Kuro!_ And they were off, jumping high and landing in any clearing they could find.

Far behind them, one of the Riders turned back, with a new message to give to their lord.

* * *

After nearly two hours of the (not particularly comfortable) travel on cat back, they reached the river he had seen before. They saw a figure on a horse, seemingly preparing for travel.

He waved to them, and held up Frodo, who's condition was far worse than it had been before.

The figure rushed towards them and -

Wow she was so pretty. And was she… glowing?

_Thank every deity in the universe that Shima isn't here._

She took Frodo from him, holding a wrist to the Hobbit's forehead. "This is the ring-bearer, is he not?" She addressed Rin, apparently not at all thrown by the fact that he was _sitting on a giant cat._

"Umm, that's Frodo, uhh, I don't know his last name."

She looked at him curiously, but shook it off quickly.

_Absolutely unfazed._

_"You should ask for lessons."_

"Umm, I should probably go back to help Strider in the others, so..."

_"Hah, you're so awkward."_

_Shaddup!_

The elf nodded and stirred her horse into a gallop, and Kuro leapt away back in the other direction.

_Jeez, I hope not all elves are like that._

* * *

All elves were like that.

_By the Valar (a curse he had picked up from the Inn) how was I ever confused with an elf._

They all were beautiful. And they _glowed._

Not a huge amount, but it was definitely noticeable, especially with his heightened senses.

Which, by the way, was another thing he shared with the immortal species.

_"Put your new bandana on, Rin."_

He sighed and tied the fabric around his head, which he had asked for soon after he, Strider, and the Hobbits had arrived at Rivendell.

He walked out of the room he had been given, into the halls of the place he was staying.

_Way more impressive than True Cross Academy._

"It is an impressive sight, is it not?"

Rin did not jump.

He turned around to see an older man chuckling at him. He was dressed in layers of old gray robes, and held a staff in his right hand.

Kuro meowed (read: laughed) at him.

* * *

Gandalf was troubled by the young man in front of him. Both he and Elrond could sense a foreign type of power inside him. The cat sidhe, which Aragorn had told him about, was also troubling. He had never heard of such a creature before, although he could have sworn he just heard it laughing at the blue-haired (again, most unusual) enigma.

"E-ehhh, yeah, it is." The male, Rin, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmmmm, yes, the architecture of elves has always been a favourite of mine." The Istari agreed.

The boy seemed to decide that it was time to change the subject.

"Uummm, how is Frodo? I don't know where he is."

Gandalf nodded. "He is recovering, although he was near death when he arrived. Had you not brought him, it would be hard to say if he would have survived the journey."

Rin nodded, and Gandalf moved to make his leave.

"Wait!" He turned back to see that the young man had taken a step towards him, hand outstretched.

"Are you a wizard?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Indeed I am." He left without more disruption.

There was much to think about.

* * *

Rin gaped at the old man as he left.

_A wizard._

_"That's so cooool!"_ Kuro shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there it is. Yes, Gandalf can understand Kuro. Guys, he can speak to a moth, it's not that far of a stretch.
> 
> Also, ummm, wow the fanbase for Blue Exorcist is really small.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blue Exorcist or LotR. :)

Rin held a note in his hands inviting him to a council. Huh.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Imladris, (he thinks that's the name, at least) was a wonderful pastime in his personal opinion. Unless he wanders across an elf, because, um, beautiful people are scary.

Yeah. 

He sat on a windowsill, deciding to simply pet Kuro and watch the view. He then zoned out.

"My apologies for disturbing you."

The smallest part of him that reacted quicker than the rest whispered,  _ not again. _

He then proceeded to startle so badly that he nearly fell out the window. At the last second he threw his weight backwards to prevent an unfortunate and also short flight. He rolled and got to his feet, blushing heavily. 

"Yeah no problem."

The elf was looking at him, alarm in his expression. "Are you injured? I did not have the intention of startling you."

Rin blushed even more.  _ Crap, he's hot. _

"It's fine. So are you here for the council?" He attempted to change the subject.

_ "Smooth, Rin." _

_ Shaddup. _

A slightly amused expression crossed the blonde elf's face before he answered. "Yes, I am the representative of Mirkwood." 

_ When in doubt, pretend you know what they're talking about. _

"Oh, that's cool. I guess I'll be seeing you later." Rin was suddenly possessed by a spirit with the ability to speak eloquently, for which he praised every deity in existence.

The elf nodded and left, and Rin removed the handkerchief to wipe his forehead. 

_ Jeez, I should just lock myself in my room. _

* * *

Meanwhile, a little further down the hall, Legolas turned back for a second and was deeply surprised to see that the warrior with the magical sword (news spread quicker than one would think in close circles) was hiding two very elf-like ears.

He may want to speak to Lord Elrond about this.

* * *

Rin shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked to the council he had been invited to.

_ "Are you excited, Rin!! I am definitely excited." _

Rin shrugged.  _ I'm not sure what to expect is all.  _

When he arrived he went to sit beside Frodo, giving him a grin as he did so. 

The Hobbit smiled back, although Rin could practically feel the nervousness emanating of him. 

He had spoken with the Hobbit once or twice before the council, although only for short amounts of time. He seemed to be mostly healed, although Rin could sense a slight darkness hanging around his shoulder where he had been stabbed. 

_ Go sit on his lap, Kuro.  _ Cat Sidhe also make good emotional support animals in a pinch. 

Frodo startled when the cat first climbed onto his lap, but quickly grew accustomed to the demon as it started head-butting him and purring lightly.

Rin looked to see that the rest of the council had arrived. 

When Frodo put the ring on the pedestal, Rin stared at it, rather confused, but Kuro started meowing loudly, sending several heads snapping towards them. 

_ "That's it! That's it! I need to protect it!" _

_ Stay away from it, Kuro! _

The cat pouted but obeyed.

Rin then proceeded to watch the man of, Gondor, was it?, make a fool of himself in attempting to encourage the others that it could be used for good. 

_ Does its pull work on humans as well? _

He narrowed his eyes at the seemingly innocent object. He wasn't a genius, but even he could tell that it seemed like a trap.

So, when Lord Elrond, who he had heard of but not met before, stated that the ring needed to be destroyed he found himself agreeing.

_ Wait, what! Strider was a prince!  _ Rin internally snickered.  _ That makes what, three?  _ (The elf representing Mirkwood he had met earlier was also a prince, he found out.)

And the ring was going to… Mordor? Rin had to admit that he had no idea where Mordor was, but he had to say that it was definitely the darkest sounding name he had ever heard. 

And then… Frodo volunteered. And Rin nearly instantly got flashbacks to when he volunteered to be an exorcist, because, well, Frodo was definitely more timid, but Rin _knew_ that he had _no_ idea what he was getting into.

Neither, of course, did Rin. 

So it's really no surprise that he volunteered to help.

* * *

It was the day before the Fellowship would depart.

Rin felt a very acute uneasiness fill him as he stared at the note he had been given. It was an appointment for him to speak to Lord Elrond. 

_ "What do you think it's about?"  _ Kuro jumped onto his shoulder as he readied himself for the meeting.

_ I don't know… _

When he arrived in the study,(? Kind of) the elven Lord nodded to a seat that was across from him. Rin sat, feeling very much intimidated for no particularly identifiable reason. 

-”It has come to my attention that you have not shared the whole truth with any of those within the fellowship.”

Rin’s uneasiness grew, more than it would have if it was just the elf’s accusation that was affecting him. He was definitely missing something.

-"I am?"

Lord Elrond raised a brow, and Kuro deadpanned in his ear, " _ Rin, you idiot. _ "

A hand flew to his mouth, and he internally died as he realized that what he had just spoken was absolutely not Westron.

_ Shit. _

He had heard that elves had their own language, but had somehow managed to avoid speaking or listening to it during his stay. Much to his downfall, apparently. ( A very small part of him noted that the language was 1. Just as pretty as elves, and 2. So infuriatingly eloquent that he hadn't been able to distinguish it from Westron immediately.)

Silence permeated the room for a few moments, and Rin  _ really  _ wanted to curl into a ball.

A stern gaze fell on him. -"How is it that you know Sindarin?"

Rin stuttered, "u-uhm I know all languages."

_ "Why is it that you default to telling the truth when someone asks you a complicated question, Rin?" _

_ Because I'm not a bad person, Kuro. _

_ "You're a demon, Rin." _

He was caught in the gaze of the elf Lord for a few seconds, before Elrond spoke. -"Truly? I would have simply assumed you were an elf who had managed to hide his inner light. Is it possible that you are a wizard, or simply something similar to Mithrandir?" 

Rin's brain paused for a second. 

_ "You really need to work on this, Rin." _

"How-, how'd ya get the idea I was an elf?"

_ CrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrap- _

-"I was informed by a rather reliable source that you have some of the features of one."

_ Crap. _

"I'm not though."

Kuro sighed.

-"Yes, I am aware."

_ Wait. _

"What?" Rin said for what felt like the hundredth time.

-"It is quite impossible for inner light to be hidden or suppressed by anything other than strong magic, a kind which I do not believe you have. Of course, I could be incorrect, but I have a second opinion on the matter."

_ Oh, okay. _

-"That does bring us to the matter of what causes you to have such features."

_ "Have you ever heard of the expression 'Out of the frying pan, into the fire' ?" _

-"Are you one that can be trusted to aid Frodo on his quest?"

Rin's eyes widened. -"Do ya not want to know why I-" he gestured to his headband wordlessly. 

-"I find the fate of the world more important."

_ I wonder if this guy is related to the first elf I met. _

-"I don't mean any harm to anyone in the Fellowship, if that's what ya mean."

Lord Elrond inclined his head to the side slightly. -"I would believe that, as I cannot see any motive that you might have in mind, after you have destroyed several of the Nazgûl. However, even an enemy of Sauron is quite vulnerable to the thrall of the ring."

Rin 'oh'ed' in understanding. -"I don't think it really affects me all that much, but Kuro can feel it."

A miniscule look of surprise crossed the face of the elven lord for a second, before he nodded, and silence reigned again.

Rin sensed that the conversation had ended, so he got up and bowed slightly on instinct before rushing out of the room and back to his temporary living quarters as quickly as possible.

* * *

When he arrived he found some clothing, and-  _ Was that sword polish?-  _ on his bed. The clothes were nice, much nicer than anything he had from Bree. He sighed and collapsed onto the mattress, instantly falling to sleep.

* * *

Elrond was deep in thought. Some of his suspicions had been affirmed, others razed. 

The most unknown member of the fellowship was the subject of his thought. He had found it unlikely that Rin Okumura (He had asked one of the hobbits for his last name.) was an elf, and his suspicions had been proven correct. And he was unaffected by the ring, something that no race of Arda could claim, excluding perhaps Hobbits and Iarwain Ben-adar. Perhaps he was similar to the latter? 

_You are certainly an enigma, Rin Okumura._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was pretty short, but I really wanted to make the beginning of the Fellowship's journey a separate chapter. One, -" does represent Sindarin. Just like "Italics" represents Kuro, and italics means thought. Two, Iarwain Ben-adar is the elvish name for Tom Bombadil, meaning oldest and fatherless. He is only part of the books, unfortunately. He also is a paradox, as the ring does not affect him in any way, including when he puts it on. It is theorized that he was the representative of J.R.R. in his own stories. I took this to mean that he is from another world. So, in a way, Rin is similar to him, although Rin remains untouched by the ring because of his heritage. This is why RIn can also see Frodo when he has the ring on. Also, imagine being able to instantly fall asleep like Rin. Hopefully Elrond isn't too OCC, he is really difficult to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nothin.

Rin walked near the front of the group as they traveled, taking in the unfamiliar landscape. He looked back, seeing that the Hobbits were looking worse for wear. He narrowed his eyes, before grinning widely and running back to Frodo, who looked especially tired. 

"Hey Frodo, d'ya want a ride?" He pushed Kuro off his back, who meowed but landed fine, and gestured to his back.

The Hobbit looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm too heavy for you to carry me any distance, Rin."

The half-demon laughed. "Nah, that's what my friends said about the 5 foot tall stone lantern, you'll be fine." He crouched down, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the company, which consisted of shock, curiosity, and doubt. (Boromir.)

Frodo climbed on and Rin threw him in the air a little to show the Hobbit that his weight wasn't a dilemma before jogging back to the front of the party.

Boromir narrowed his eyes at him and called out, "How is it that the Ring Bearer is as light as air to one such as you." He looked at him in a very Bon-like way, and Rin rolled his eyes, although he was a little annoyed at the jab at his stature. 

He smirked and, jogging back a little ways to where Boromir was walking, said, "Sorry, didn't hear ya, what was that?", and proceeded to shift Frodo to one shoulder and pick up Merry, who had been walking near Boromir.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw grins or hidden smiles on the faces of some of the fellowship members.

Plus annoyance on the steward's son's face, which was probably more satisfying than it should be.

* * *

Rin watched the Hobbits get ready to train with Aragorn and Boromir. It reminded him a tad of Shura’s lessons, mostly because he knew the two men to be excellent in swordplay, although he knew they would be much more gentle than the exorcist.

_ Shura. _ What a thought. He had liked Shura, and he found himself missing her more than some of the others. She had been honest, and that was more than enough for him.

"Rin!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Merry rushed towards him. "You should come practice with us. Your sword won't make us burst into flame, right?"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. "Um, no, but, really -" "-Don't be a put out Rin, come on." He was unceremoniously dragged by a surprisingly strong Hobbit to where the sword practice was taking place. 

"-I don't know any swordplay." He muttered. 

He heard a muffled laugh and turned to glare at the Prince of Mirkwood but was redirected by the Hobbits. 

* * *

Legolas watched as Rin Okumura attempted sword fighting with that strange blade of his. He could certainly use more work, although judging from Aragorn's description of his fighting at Weathertop, he would be able to hold his own in a mortal fight. 

Elrond had informed him of the blue-haired man's denial of being an elf, and his theory that he could be similar to Iarwain Ben-Adar. He had never met the Oldest one, but he knew that he tended to stay in his woods, whilst Rin was here and before then had been in Bree, the only inconsistency in Elrond's theory. 

He observed as the subject of his thought jumped back nearly 10 paces.  _ Perhaps there are more inconsistencies than just the one.  _

He looked up to see something strange in the sky, moving further from the group to get a better look.

It seemed the others had noticed as well when the practice was halted. "What is that?" Someone spoke. 

"Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli disregarded. 

Boromir countered, "It is moving fast and against the wind."

He heard Rin's voice next "I think they're birds."

His eyes widened, and he called "Crebain from Dunland!" 

* * *

_... _

_That meant nothing to me_ , Rin thought before he heard Gandalf call out "Hide!"

_ "Eeeep!" _ Kuro said as he ducked jumped into a bush, into which Rin followed immediately. 

_ "Rin, that's my tail." _

_ Shhh. _

They came back into the open once the birds had passed over.

"Spies of Saruman."

_ Oh, the evil wizard. _

_ "Of the west."  _ Kuro added.  _ “Get it? Because Wicked Witch of the West?” _

_ I got it, Kuro. _

Gandalf glanced at him with slight confusion, but was drawn back as Aragorn agreed with him. "The passage south is being watched." 

Gandalf looked grave. “We must take the pass of Caradhras.”

Rin almost groaned.  _ I should have paid more attention during the council. Which one was that, Kuro? _

The cat sidhe gave him a Look.  _ "That was the snowy one, Rin." _

This time he did groan.

* * *

  
  


Rin was not particularly affected by the cold, but that didn't mean that he liked it. 

Kuro swished his tail at him as the smug cat walked right on top of it.  _ "Sucks to be you." _

_ Ugggh. _

Sam spoke up. "Snow's alright on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed while it's falling. I wish this lot would go off to Hobbiton! Folk might welcome it there." The others laughed at that. 

Rin gaped at Legolas, who was walking on top of the snow like Kuro. _How_.

The snow got deeper and deeper, to the point where Rin had given up stepping normally and was simply using his demonic strength to jump along the path. He looked back and saw Frodo tumbling down the mountain until Aragorn stopped him. "Are you alright, Frodo?" The ranger asked. 

Frodo nodded and then frowned, scrabbling at his shirt only to find the Ring missing. Rin felt the company tense as Boromir bent down and picked the chain up.

“Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo.” Rin saw Aragorn move his hand to his sword, and Rin did the same.

“It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing.” Boromir murmured as if in a daze and Rin narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, a little thing that we all know is supposed to have a thrawl to lure victims in." He growled, and it seemed to snap the man out of his daze, handing the ring to Frodo, and Rin relaxed again, shaking his head in annoyance.

* * *

Rin sighed as he felt the temperature drop again, knowing that it had just gotten even more miserable for his friends. He knew that without his flame he would have passed out long ago, since he had little gear that would have protected him, having deemed all but his old coat too troublesome for the long journey. Kuro was perched on his head, absorbing all the heat he could. Gandalf was in the front of the group, breaking apart the snow with his staff to form a path. He was shielding Sam and Frodo. 

Rin caught Merry as he tripped, and decided to pull him and Pippin closer to him when he felt how cold they were. 

Pippin gasped. “How are you so warm! You feel like you’ve been sitting in front of a cozy hearth, not trudging through snow.” 

Rin grinned, and gestured to his shoulders before crouching down.    
  


“You don’t mean...”

* * *

Eventually Rin had to put the Hobbits down, as the action became too taxing even for him. When they stopped, too exhausted to go on. Rin took one look at the group.

_ Aww, whatever. _

He pointed to a small area of the ground and willed his blue flame into life. There were mutters and gasps, but everyone was far too tired to question him about it, and they simply all huddled together for the night.

* * *

The next morning was worse, because apparently storms are everlasting in this world.

He let the Hobbits mova as close to him as they could while they traveled, but it was nearly impossible to extend his heat to cover them all without entering his more demonic state. 

The hair on his tail stood on end. If the extra limb had been out, he was sure it would be ramrod straight in the air. 

_ “Something is wrong, Rin.”  _

_ I know, Kuro.  _

He pushed his way to Gandalf to express his concern. 

The Istari nodded when he spoke. "It is necessary that we continue."

Rin's eye twitched. "No offense, old man, but if the Hobbits freeze before we ever get off'a this mountain, there ain't gonna be much of a point in the first place."

He blanched when he realized what he'd said. "Umm, I mean..." 

The wizard chuckled and inclined his head before returning to solemnity. Rin glanced back, where the Hobbits and Gimli were struggling through the snow. Even Legolas was looking more run down than usual. (Not that it was saying much, in Rin's opinion.)

He sighed and returned to the Hobbits. 

* * *

Rin noticed as Legolas stopped walking and moved a hand to shield his eyes as he surveyed their surroundings. "There is a fell voice on the air." 

Rin could hear it too now, a chanting of sorts, coming from such a great distance that it was indecipherable.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. The wizard moved to the edge of the cliff, staff raised, presumably to chant a spell. 

Rin could  _ feel  _ the standoff, the two wizards fighting, the energy clashing. 

Then the mountain rumbled. 

_ Oh no. _

Kuro dug his claws into his arm just as what felt like the whole mountain's worth of snow fell on them. 

Rin coughed and blinked, blindly digging upwards. A hand grabbed his, and he was pulled out of the still loose snow by Legolas. 

"Are you injured?"

Rin shook his head mutely as Kuro buried himself into his bag.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted. 

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn disagreed, pulling Frodo up.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli stated.

Gandalf looked grim. "Let the ring bearer decide." 

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir stated, and Rin found himself agreeing. If he was alone, he could probably make it, but not with more than one other person. (Whom he could carry all the way.)

"Frodo?" Gandalf called.

Frodo looked nervously around the group. To Rin's surprise, the Hobbit's gaze landed on him, so he gave him a blinding grin.

A small smile flicked across the Hobbit's lips, and he took a deep breath. "We will go through the mines.."

"So be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gross. IDK, I just don’t like it, and it didn’t come smoothly. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Blue Exorcist or LotR.

Heading back down the mountain was just as bad as going up, if not worse. Rin basically cuddled the Hobbits the entire way down, and when the pass was large enough, had Kuro grow to carry them. To say Rin was relieved when they made it down was an understatement. Both he and Kuro basked in the sunlight, much to the amusement of the others.

He was lying on a sunwarmed rock, watching the Hobbits practice their swordplay.

"How do you make your fire?"

He flopped over to see Legolas staring down at him curiously. He blushed and sat up, sitting cross-legged next to the elf.

"Umm, it's kind of a family thing." There. Vague, but still an answer.

The elf nodded, understanding in his eyes as he asked, "Is that why your ears are similar to elves?"

Rin's eyes widened, then he oh'ed. "Are you the one that told Elrond?"

The Prince nodded.

_And… I'm not even annoyed._

_"Wow, I wonder why."_ Kuro rolled his eyes.

_?_

He readjusted his headband out of habit, and turned back to the elf after having looked at Kuro during their impromptu conversation. Legolas was staring at the Hobbits, something that looked like regret on his face. "They are too young."

Rin looked at Merry and Pippin who were laughing as they wrestled, having dropped their swords. _Merry is what, 38?_

_"37."_

He looked back at Legolas.

 _"Rin elves are immortal."_ Kuro deadpanned.

The Mirkwood Prince noticed Rin's attention. "Yes?"

"How old are you?" Rin blurted out before his brain could sensor his words.

Rin was now very embarrassed.

A smile flashed across the elf's face. "2, 931."

Rin … nodded. He was now determined not to suffer anymore during this conversation.

"My half-brothers are older." _Why. Why do I even speak._

The elf raised a brow. "Are they."

_"Your brain filter needs replacing, Rin."_

* * *

"The walls… of Moria!" Gimli announced.

Rin gaped up at the huge cliffs.

_I want to climb it so bad._

_"No, Rin."_

* * *

Gandalf had decided that the only thing keeping Rin Okumura alive was his cat.

* * *

Rin walked near Aragorn in the back, having just finished carrying the Hobbits in turns.

"You have experience fighting." The ranger stated.

Rin nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You don't look to be more than 17 years of age, if I had to guess, yet you fought the Nazgûl without hesitation."

He frowned. _I'm twenty._

Rin shrugged, staring ahead at Legolas who was near the front but he knew could still hear them. "They reminded me of things from home."

"Demons?"

Rin spun to stare wide eyed at Aragorn.

"That is what you named the Nazgûl when you were unaware of what they were."

_Oh. Okay, that's okay._

"Yeah, that's what they're called."

"And they are not simply misnamed orcs?"

Rin bit his lip. Dangerous territory, here. "Some might have been."

_Wow, an actual lie._

The ranger looked at him for a few seconds more before nodding.

* * *

They were walking along the side of a black lake.

_"Rin, I think there is a Kraken in the water."_

Rin looked at his cat in surprise.

_How would you know that?_

_"They have a weirdly distinct smell."_

_Do I even want to know?_

Kuro shrugged at his question. He jogged up to Gandalf, and told him what his Cat Sidhe had said.

The wizard nodded, and called to the rest of the Fellowship, "Do not disturb the water! An agent of the Enemy lies in the deep."

Legolas quickly caught Merry, who was about to slip into the shallows.

 _Crisis averted,_ Rin thought.

Gandalf pointed his staff at the door that had appeared in the moonlight. "It reads, Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked.

Rin laughed. "Well, I bet the password is either friend or enter."

He received wide eyes instead of laughs like he expected.

"What?"

Boromir looked at him with surprise obvious in his features. "How did you make sense of the riddle so quickly?"

Rin stared at him. _It was a joke._ "I , umm… "

Gandalf turned to him, eyes sparkling, and said, "Would you do the honors? In elvish, I suspect."

Rin blinked at him. -"Umm, friend?"

There was silence, and then a rumble as the heavy doors opened.

_Holy shit I did a thing._

_"Holy shit you did a thing."_

* * *

Rin kept to the back of the party as they traversed the mines, a small flame lit on the tip of a finger, per the wizards request. The dead dwarves had been less of a shock to him than to some of the others, since he had smelt the decay before Gandalf had lit his staff.

_"But the goblins that killed them are still here."_

_Uggh, don't remind me._

Goblins were something that Rin had experience with.

* * *

"I have no memory of this place."

Rin stared blankly at the wizard, before plopping down on the cold rock. He missed the sun, and risking a real campfire probably wasn't the best idea. He yawned.

He half - heard Frodo and Gandalf talking about something that was following them, but his exhaustion prompted him to take a nap instead of listening in.

He was shaken awake what felt like two seconds later and they continued on their way.

* * *

Rin sneezed.

_Oh no._

* * *

Rin had decided that the only thing worse than walking through cold, dark mines full of dead dwarves was walking through cold, dark mines full of dead dwarves with a cough.

He positively collapsed when they decided to stop for the night, not seeing the concerned glances he was being sent by the others in the Fellowship.

* * *

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

The half-demon looked on in pity as Gimli wept at the graveside. His cough had subsided, although he still felt rather dizzy. He mumbled the few prayers he had learnt at the Monastery, as he was taught to. _(Even if it didn't matter in this world.)_

Boromir looked around the room nervously. "We need to leave, we cannot afford to linger." Rin surveyed the empty space, any awe he might have felt at the architecture unnoticed due to the dust and decay. He watched Gandalf pick up a heavy tome clasped in the hands of one of the skeletons and begin reading.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall; we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us?" The Istari paused, then, "They are coming."

Rin stared at the wizard. _That has to be the creepiest thing I have ever experienced._

No one noticed as Pippin reached out to touch a skeleton resting on the edge of a well.

Loud, loud crashes followed.

Rin will now freely admit that he jumped at least 10 feet into the air. _God, what timing._

He almost flinched when he saw the Look that Gandalf was giving the guilty Hobbit.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

The half-demon frowned. _That's a little harsh._

There was no return sound in the next seconds, so the group relaxed.

Rin and Legolas heard them first, but the rest of the party was soon to follow. A deep, ominous, roll of drums, reverberating through the mines.

Rin glanced at Frodo's belt, which held Sting. The short sword was glowing with a blue light.

"Orcs!" Legolas called to the group, and they quickly moved into action, barricading the doors as best as they could.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir called.

Rin unsheathed his sword. He didn't slip into his demonic form, ( _Not yet.)_ but he lit the sword with his flame.

The doors were blown open with a shower of splinters, and Kuro entered his larger form, growling and leaping at the orc horde.

Rin attacked, swiping through the monsters like they were butter. They howled as they caught fire, and he increased the intensity further. He saw Legolas being swiped at by the - _Oh crap, that's the troll-_ and leapt up to stab Kurikara into the thing, only to be swiped away by the chain it held.

_Oooooof._

An orc growled and charged him, but he was quicker, swiping away at more of their number.

_"Rin!"_

He looked over to Kuro, who was yowling and attempting to leap at the troll who was-

"No!" He yelled, as the troll stabbed down at Frodo. He was there seconds too late, stabbing Kurikara down into the thing's neck, which roared as it caught fire and was further mauled by Kuro who had arrived as well.

He stood silently beside Legolas as Aragorn checked the Hobbit's pulse, and when Frodo awoke he gaped at the ( _Magical?_ ) Hobbit. Kuro, who had shrunk down to normal size and was mewling sadly, stopped and pranced up to Frodo, rubbing against the Hobbit as they found him to be alive.

When Frodo revealed the armor, Rin was floored. _There's armour that can protect you from troll stabs?_

Drums rang out again.

"We make for the bridge of Khazad-dûm, quickly." Gandalf urged and they fled the room, Legolas and Aragorn pulling Gimli to his feet to run. They moved as quickly as they could considering the hobbits' shorter legs and made it onto a crumbling staircase. "Run!"

Rin picked up Sam as they ran, since he had the most gear of all the Hobbits, flinching as an arrow flew so close to his head that it brushed his ear.

Gandalf led them to a huge chamber, ominous pillars reaching to the ceiling. They made it some of the way through, but goblins began to scutter down the pillars, and the Fellowship was quickly surrounded by numbers in at least a thousand. He put Sam down, so he would be able to fight.

Then Rin felt it. As the Goblins began to scutter away from the group, and Gimli cheered in victory, Rin whispered aloud. "No."

Legolas turned to him, but he didn't notice. "No, that's not possible." It felt like… Like he was fifteen again, and the Gehenna Gate had just been opened in the monastery. It felt like the absolutely overwhelming presence of Satan.

Then he saw it, and despite still very present fear, he felt some small relief at the sight of the huge, orange flames.

They ran. When they reached a gap in the stairwell, Rin grabbed onto Merry and Pippin and leapt across, followed shortly by Legolas, who crossed the gap with ease, and Gandalf who was steadied by the elf. Rin put down Merry and Pippin, before leaving over the heads of his companions back to the other side of the stairwell.

More of the old path fell into the deep as Gimli completed his jump, pulled safely to the other side by Legolas.

Rin grabbed onto both Frodo and Aragorn, carrying them across just before the remains of the bridge fell into the chasm.

They began to run again, but he saw Gandalf pause and stopped with him, getting an idea of what was about to happen.

The Balrog approached without a sound, the only exception being the crackling of flame and scraping movements.

Gandalf yelled and slammed his staff against the stone. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

Rin growled and leapt at the demon as it flinched back from the Wizard's light. He wreathed himself in his flame, any control that he had once held disappearing, except perhaps that which kept his sanity. A huge stream of blue flame met the Balrog, and it fell back as Rin jumped off the burning metal of its chest, catapulting himself back to the group. As he did so, the thing swiped out with its sword, cutting through his side. He slammed into the wall above the Fellowship and the dark of unconsciousness met him like an old friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nothing. 

Legolas put down Rin, whom he had been carrying after he had fought the Balrog. He saw the black tail that must have been hiding under Rin's shirt twitch.

_How strange._

The Cat Sidhe moved over to the side of his owner, mewling at the unconscious body.

The group had been truly surprised to find that the flame wielder was still alive after such an injury, although they had seen him demonstrate such resistance before.

Aragorn walked over to Legolas. "How does he fare?"

"Seemingly uninjured, except unconsciousness. Any mark the Balrog made has long since healed."

The Prince of Gondor nodded, and made to sit, seeing that the rest of the Fellowship had decided on a break.

"I dread telling him of Gandalf's loss."

Aragorn looked at him, a slight smirk on his face despite the somber atmosphere. "I did not take you to be one to become attached so easily."

He opened his mouth in response, but found that he had none.

The cat laughed at him.

* * *

Rin woke up slowly, wincing at bright sunlight that pierced his eyes.

_Sunlight?_

_Sunlight!_

Rin sat up, ignoring the dizziness that plagued him momentarily. Kuro hopped up onto his lap.

_"There is bad news and good news."_

Rin's moment of happiness faded. He surveyed his surroundings. The fellowship was sitting on some flat rocks, eating lunch. Aragorn and Legolas were both keeping watch, walking around the area. Just as he saw the elf, Legolas seemed to notice he was awake and began walking over, a somber expression on his face.

Rin narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking over to the Mirkwood Prince. "What's going on?"

The elf looked at him, and silence permeated the space for a few moments before he spoke.

"Mithrandir … he was lost in the mines."

Rin stared at him. Then his fists clenched, and he turned away, cursing in Japanese. He sat down, hard, and put his head in his hands, his tail curling around his waist.

Kuro headbutted him softly, in an attempt to offer comfort.

_"There's good news too."_

Rin looked sadly at his cat. _What is it?_

_"They don't care that you have a tail or pointy ears. "_

Rin blanked momentarily. _What._

_"When you attacked the Balrog you didn't hide them."_

_Oh._

(He wished that he could be happy about that.)

* * *

They kept moving, although the mood of the group was much worse than before. Rin had taken to walking near the back, with the Kurikara sword sheathed but in his hand. He had Kuro carry the Hobbits when he could, but Cat Sidhe were not pack animals, and currently the demon rode on his shoulder, sleeping lightly.

When they stopped, he would take first guard. Often he had to be convinced to go to sleep, ever since he had found out that he was unconscious after the mines for nearly a day.

He heard Gimli speaking to the Hobbits as they entered a beautiful forest. "Stay close, young hobbits..they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." the dwarf paused for dramatics, "and are never seen again!"

Rin raised a brow and glanced at the elf-prince, who seemed rather amused by the antics of the dwarf.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Rin couldn't hide his grin this time, and he looked over to see that Legolas was smiling back at him.

_"Rin!"_

He drew his sword as they were abruptly surrounded by elves, all pointing arrows really a lot closer to his face than he tended to prefer. The half-demon bared his teeth on instinct, and the elf in front of him flinched back at the display of sharp canines.

One of them stepped forward and looked down at Gimli in disdain. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

Rin glared at the elf. _Oh, it is so on._ "Yeah, I know right?!" The elf looked at him, slight confusion marking his face. "It's almost like breathing is a necessary function required for life."

_Ah, yes, I forgot how satisfying being rude is._

He received several glares from the elves surrounding him, but they were neutralized by the hidden grins (and not hidden, in the case of Gimli) coming from most of the Fellowship.

(Boromir was secretly relieved that this side of Rin was not being turned on him.)

* * *

Rin sighed as he heard the soft singing of the elves, a song for Gandalf floating through the air.

* * *

Lady Galadriel approached Rin a day or so after they had arrived in Lothlorien.

"Elrond told me of you, Rin Okumura."

Rin glanced up at the Lady of Lothlorien, Kuro hopping off his lap and away. (Probably to get some food, the traitor.)

Rin nodded slowly.

_The world you are of is truly fascinating._

Rin gaped at her.

* * *

The half-demon watched as Gimli's eyes got bigger and bigger as he ate. He also noticed as the elves around him pretended not to watch as their awe and also disgust grew as he continued to eat. And eat.

_"Rin you're scaring them."_

Gimli slammed his mug down on the table, startling everyone. "I will not be outdone by an elven lad!" He began to pile food onto his plate.

Rin just groaned and swallowed, not even caring enough to correct the dwarf.

* * *

Also, he won.

* * *

Rin fastened the beautiful leaf clasp to his coat, shoving the cloak into his bag since he knew he would grow too warm if he donned both the garments. He grinned when he saw Gimli receive his gift, but he gasped when he received another gift from Lady Galadriel.

It was a rosary, completely identical to the one Shiro had worn.

He slipped it around his neck reverently.

* * *

Rin gulped as he felt a pit of dread in his stomach grow while they rowed down the river, moving further away from Lothlorien by the second. He leaned over to Legolas, who seemed to have an expression of wariness on his face. -"Do you feel it too?" He spoke in Sindarin so that he wouldn't alarm the whole group if it was that he was wrong.

That doubt crumbled as Legolas nodded. -"There is danger lurking in the woods."

-"Orcs?"

The elf shook his head softly. -"Not orcs or goblins, but something else."

Rin sat back, assured, but not in the way he had wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is short. Umm, sorry? This was literally the grossest chapter yet, and I wrote it after taking nearly four days of not writing at all. (The next chap makes up for it though.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nothin'.

Rin began his regular routine of hopping out of the boat, grabbing onto all three, and dragging them to the shore with everyone else still aboard, all while the rest of the fellowship looked on in mild amusement.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told them as he put his pack down.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli declared much to the Hobbit's (and Rin's) alarm. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"

_Why do I ever listen to you Kuro._

The cat swiped at his face.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Grrrrrr." Gimli turned his back on the Ranger, muttering. Rin sniggered.

"We should leave now." Legolas argued.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it!"

Rin bit his lip before nodding. "I can too."

_"Where's Boromir?"_ Kuro asked in his mind.

A split second later Merry asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Rin's eyes widened and he took off into the forest line, Kuro growing to a larger size to search too.

He realized that he had overshot slightly when he heard the clash of battle behind him. He spun and ran back in time to see-

He growled and jumped, unsheathing his sword, which quickly found itself in the back of the monster. It growled and turned to him, crossbow having misfired, and swiped even as it's body was being consumed by flame.

Rin lept back from the unexpected swing, pulling out the Kurikara sword and swinging it wildly at another one of the monsters. The battle went on for only a minute or so, Rin completely obliterating the orcs out of anger. He stumbled back to the boats, where Aragorn and Boromir were. Rin saw with regret that Boromir had an arrow wound in his sword arm, probably from the Orc that Rin had tackled.

"Where's Frodo?" He panted out softly, winded from the battle. Boromir just shook his head. "I am such a fool."

Aragorn turned to Rin, and was about to speak when Rin caught sight of Sam and Frodo, nearly ¾ of the way across the river.

Rin looked at the ranger. "They're leaving, shouldn't we follow?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Legolas and Gimli enter the area.

Aragorn shook his head. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Rin's eyes widened.

He wanted to argue. He wanted to argue _so badly._

" _He's right, you know."_

… _I know._

He did. He wasn't the smartest person out there, but he had seen it. The tired wariness that had developed in Frodo's eyes. He didn't know if it was the Ring, or the Nazgûl's wound, or just the situation, but if Aragorn said that the Hobbit had to go … then he would listen.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Gimli spoke up. "Then it has all been in vain...the fellowship has failed."

Aragorn straightened. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

Rin felt panic swell in his chest. "Merry and Pippin?"

Boromir looked at him, grief in his eyes. "They were taken by the remaining horde."

He felt his tail escape his shirt and swish around agitatedly as he clenched his fists.

_I didn't know there were any left._

Aragorn pulled a hunting knife out of his pack and strapped it to his belt."Leave all that can be spared behind..." Rin saw a steely glint enter the Ranger's eyes. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Rin smirked and sheathed the Kurikara sword as Gimli cheered.

* * *

Rin ran behind Aragorn, stopping when the Ranger knelt to evaluate the trail. "Their pace has quickened." He looked up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn began to run again, but Rin stopped when he heard Legolas call for Gimli. He ran back to the dwarf while the group continued moving. "Do you want to ride Kuro?"

_"I am not a pack mule, Rin."_

The dwarf narrowed his eyes and denied the offer. Rin shrugged and continued running, his pace evening out so that he was behind Legolas and in front of the Dwarf.

* * *

So, ten minutes later, Gimli was seated on Kuro's back. "Dwarves were not made to ride cats!" He bellowed as Kuro pranced along.

* * *

They paused as they reached the top of a hill, looking down at the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn spoke, and Boromir nodded his agreement.

Rin squinted at the horizon as Legolas ran forward and gazed off to the distance.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

Kuro giggled.

Rin ignored the cat.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

_Kuro?_

_"Evil wizard, Rin."_ The cat demon rolled its eyes in exasperation.

Aragorn looked grim. "Saruman."

* * *

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breath! Ho!" Gimli huffed as they trailed the Orcs, Kuro having gotten tired a few hours ago.

Rin kept running, ignoring the pit of anxiety that had formed in his stomach.

* * *

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Rin felt his anxiety increase at the elf's words.

The smell of smoke reached Rin, although he ignored it when he could not determine its origin.

A rumble of hooves was his first clue to the advancing rider's. They quickly moved to hide behind some boulders as the horses leapt overhead.

Rin bit his lip. _Okay, this is actually really cool._

When the horses had finished passing overhead Aragorn called out, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

He gulped as they were surrounded. _Less cool._

"What business do two Elves, two Men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The half-demon groaned internally and fluffed the hair around his ears.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli called.

The rider slid smoothly off his horse. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Rin growled loudly, reaching for Kurikara. The horses reacted badly to him, nickering and attempting to back away.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said, and Rin only then noticed that the elf had drawn his bow with such speed that he had failed to notice the movement.

Rin unsheathed his sword as they were quickly surrounded by spearheads.

Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas's arm. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Boromir, son of Denethor," There were some murmurs at this, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Rin son of-" he glanced at the demon momentarily, "Okumura."

_That works._

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

The leader of the men removed his helmet. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

_Oof._

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn nodded. "We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

The next words uttered stopped Rin's heart. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered

them during the night."

_no._

Boromir spoke next, desperation seeping into his voice. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The rider pointed to smoke, the same smoke that Rin had smelt before, drifting into the sky in the distance.

"Dead?" He echoed.

The man nodded. "I am sorry."

His shoulders slumped, and he closed his eyes. He felt Legolas lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Kuro mewled from his bag.

He opened his eyes when he heard the riders departing after leaving them with three horses, all that could be spared. Kuro enlarged and was quickly claimed by Gimli, who had decided that he preferred the cat to a horse. (Rin later suspected it was because the dwarf was thrilled to travel faster than everyone else.)

Legolas offered him a hand and he took it, easily vaulting onto the horse behind the elf, and they rode towards the smoke in the distance.

When they arrived, they began searching through the piles urgently. The smell of smoke had intensified, and become mixed with the smell of burnt flesh.

Gimli pulled something out of the pile. "It's one of their wee belts."

Rin stumbled away slightly to lose the contents of his stomach.

-"May they find peace in death." Legolas said softly.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled in anguish, the cry all the louder to Rin's sensitive ears. Kuro was now sobbing, big tears running down the cat sidhe's face as it yowled.

The half-demon stood up, slightly lightheaded as he heard Aragorn say, "A hobbit lay here, and the other."

He looked to see the Ranger kneeling as he had done when he was tracking the Orcs earlier.

"They crawled..." Kuro stopped yowling, and the group gave their full attention to Aragorn.

"Their hands were bound..." he held up a piece of charred rope, "...Their bonds were cut..."

Rin felt a small ember of hope in his stomach, and the remainders of the fellowship followed the Ranger as he tracked the hobbits.

"...They ran over here. They were followed...the tracks lead away from the battle...", Aragorn broke into a run and the four followed. "...into Fangorn Forest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully that makes up for Chapter 7's patheticness in length. Less so in quality, this is crap. Poor Rin, he just doesn't get why everyone assumes he's an elf. Also, I am never getting angry at an author for poor character development again, it's so freaking difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer [Insert Here That I Don't Own Shit]

Rin watched in silent horror as Gimli tasted a substance he had spotted on a leaf.

The dwarf spat. "Ptui! Orc blood!"

He was fairly sure Kuro just whimpered. _Oh my god._

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said, and Rin suddenly realized that no one was fazed by Gimli's actions except him and Kuro.

_I now realize that I am very outclassed by these people._

_"You're a little late, Rin."_

He tuned back in time to hear Legolas say, "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger."

The forest began to moan and the trees shifted. Rin felt his ears twitch slightly and his eyes widened when the voices reached his ear.

_"Fire… … axes… "_

_Holy shit the trees can speak._

Gimli lifted his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said. Rin nodded. The forest began to rumble, branches shifting overhead. "Gimli, ya should probably put down your axe, they don't seem to like it very much."

He was given strange looks as the group continued to move. Legolas fell back next to the half-demon, an inquiring look on his features. "You can understand the language of the forest?"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, a little." he paused, "but I kinda can do that fer all languages, so..."

"That is a fascinating skill."

Rin blushed slightly at the compliment, but was distracted as he heard something moving through the trees ahead of them.

Legolas must have heard it too, for he called ahead, "- Aragorn, something is out there!"

Rin saw the Ranger tense up. "-What do you see?"

The half-demon squinted ahead, and saw a figure with a white glow masking them moving through the trees.

"The White Wizard approaches." The elf breathed, and they all tensed. Rin drew Kurikara in one fluid movement as Legolas readied his bow. Kuro entered his larger form, but drew back when he did so.

_Kuro, what's wrong!_

_"He smells like Gandalf."_

Rin faltered, lowering his sword slightly. Legolas noticed, alarm clear on his face, but Rin moved forward slightly before he could speak.

Rin tightened his grip on the Koma sword, but called out, "Gandalf?". He felt shocked glances land on him, and seconds later the approaching light filled the clearing. Rin winced slightly at the brightness, his enhanced vision working against him.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me." A familiar voice pondered even as the light faded to reveal familiar yet changed features. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Rin was fairly sure that he had never grinned as wide as he was now.

"Gandalf." Gimli dropped to a knee in shock and awe.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"I thought you were Saruman, forgive me." Legolas put his arrow away.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn argued weakly.

The wizened old wizard nodded solemnly, "Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The star's field of end, and every day was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." He explained even as he walked closer to them. The wizard smiled at the half-demon assuredly. "Pippin and Merry are fine, their fate is no longer in our hands. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Kuro whispered in Rin's ear to clarify as the name was uttered. _"That's the horse people that we spoke to earlier."_

_I knew that!_

"Edoras! That is no short distance!" Gimli argued as Rin bickered with his cat.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Boromir commented and Gandalf looked at him before nodding.

The remainders of the Fellowship began to move.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

Rin gave his cat a final glare before turning back to the group, feeling slightly put out. "Does that mean that we can leave the forest now? I don't need to see Gimli licking more orc blood."

Gandalf raised an eye at the dwarf, who looked slightly affronted. "In the sake of tracking!"

The wizard still looked rather bemused, but he spoke anyways. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Rin looked blankly at the Istari.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn commented.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." They both laughed at that.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up … and find that they are strong."

"Strong!? Oh, that's good." Gimli said sarcastically.

Rin piped up next. "What are Ents?"

"They are the tree-herders of the Forest." Gandalf explained.

_Oh, yes, now I understand. Thank you for that fulfilling explanation._

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Rin heard the hoof beats before he saw the horse, running across the plain they faced.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes deceive me." He heard Legolas whisper in awe.

Rin looked back to the horse. _It, ummm, looks like a normal horse. Kuro, does it not look like a normal horse?_

_"It looks like a normal horse, Rin. But I think it's moving faster than one."_

Rin 'ohhed' in comprehension.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf stroked the white mane and then mounted easily.

Rin was really quite impressed by the old man's agility.

The others mounted as well, Legolas helping him up and Gimli firmly seated on Kuro. They took off, and Rin yawned and leaned into the elf prince's back, a cat nap suddenly becoming his topmost priority.

* * *

Rin was dreaming of sukiyaki, air-conditioning, and manga, something he was really quite content with. He stared down at the dream plate happily.

There was a flash of orange.

He flinched slightly. _What?_

His vision began flickering, flashing like a faulty TV screen. In the place of his dream was an _eye_ , glowing with an unholy light, filling his field of vision.

He stared at it, paralyzed.

A hissing voice filled his ears. _Hello, little demon._

He woke up.

* * *

Someone was gently shaking him, probably to wake him up. He squinted at the elven prince, who was turned half-way around on the horse. "We're here, Rin."

The half-demon nodded and yawned, slipping off the horse onto packed ground. He felt slightly shaky and cold from the dream. _God, I hope that was a dream._

Rin looked around the town of Edoras. It was large, much larger than Bree. He could tell it had been grand once, but now… it wasn't. People walked quickly, heads down. The atmosphere was suffocating, somber and heavy.

_This should be fun._

* * *

Legolas shook his riding companion awake as they arrived in Edoras. "We're here, Rin. "

The blue haired male nodded sleepily and yawned, which was an adorable sight, although he wouldn't have said so aloud.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli murmured dismounting from Kuro, who shrunk and hopped into Rin's bag. Legolas nodded slightly, remembering similar scenes from over sixty years ago from a town on a lake. They reached the base of the halls and began to walk up to the raised building, but were stopped before they could enter.

One of the three men spoke. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame by order of Grima Wormtongue." The elf narrowed his eyes at the guards but began to disarm himself. He glanced over to Rin who looked nervous, although he hid it rather well.

The man gestured to Gandalf. "Your staff."

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

The guard grimaced but nodded, turning to Rin, who had yet to forfeit his sword. "And what is that which you carry on your back."

Legolas watched as the blue-haired male looked blankly at the man. "You mean my camping supplies?"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "You have red silk as a cover for your camping supplies?"

"... yes."

"... just leave it outside, no one will touch it."

The elf's ears picked up on the annoyed-sounding sigh that came from the cat sidhé. It hopped out of Rin's bag before curling itself around the sword which had been carefully laid on the ground.

His friend looked rather put out as he walked into the hall.

* * *

Rin was caught between wanting to curl into a ball and die, or wanting to do so later, after the whole Sauron deal was cleared up.

He gazed longingly back at the Koma sword as they walked into the hall.

Rin's ears twitched as he heard a rather slimy looking man whisper to who he assumed was the King. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." grime-boi whispered to the king as the doors closed behind them. "He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called out even as the others spread out a bit, seeing the soldiers behind the pillars.

The next words were harshly whispered into the King's ear. "He's not welcome."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked croakily.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest." grime-boi ( _an_ _advisor?_ ) snapped.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm."

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." Grima backed away and motioned the soldiers forward. The Fellowship quickly moved to intercept them and keep them away from Gandalf. Rin smirked and kicked one (gently, at least for him) back before grabbing a platter and smacking another.

Gandalf continued forward as if nothing was going on. "Théoden son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin spotted the greasy advisor attempting to crawl away but being pinned by Gimli.

"Harken to me." Théoden grimaced and let out a slight growl. Gandalf raised his hand. "I release you from this spell."

"HahAhahAhAha! HahaHahahAhah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Rin flinched at the laugh. He sounded ... like Shiro when he was possessed by Satan.

Théoden continued to laugh until Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, revealing the white cloak beneath and Théoden screamed, fishing another flinch from Rin. Legolas appeared at his side, having noticed his reaction, and lay a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Théoden slammed back against the throne, Gandalf pointing his staff at him. The half-demon's eyes were glued to the scene unfolding, and the fight had stopped completely.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Théoden, no Saruman, snarled. Rin knew he paled further at the words, and peripherally saw a woman being held back by Aragorn as she tried to run to the king.

Gandalf again threw him back against the throne with his staff. "You could not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" The possessed King growled.

Gandalf threw him against the throne again. "Be gone." Théoden screamed and lunged at Gandalf, but the Istari simply hit him with his staff. Théoden moaned and slid down in the chair, and Rin watched as the King began to change, his face becoming younger.

He didn't stay to watch the rest, opting for the other option of _getting the hell out._ Rin plopped next to Kuro, who was fast asleep.

He heard the faintest footsteps, signaling Legolas's approach. The elf sat next to him, and Rin looked up to see a concerned gaze watching him. "Are you alright, mellon-nin?"

The half-demon nodded, turning away slightly, a startling numbness taking hold. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ "I'm fine. "

Rin blinked as the elf grasped his hand and held it up slightly. "Your hands are shaking." The half-demon looked back up at Legolas, and he felt some dam, however small ( _Yukio had always said that he wore his heart on his sleeve_ ), break.

"It's…I…what happened in there. I… it ," He gulped, "was what ... killed my father." He ground out and Legolas' eyes went wide, a soft 'oh' escaping his mouth.

Rin flushed slightly when he realized that he was practically clamped onto the elf's hand. (He didn't make a move to stop it.)

The half-demon sighed. "It was a long time ago, don't worry."

Legolas nodded but didn't move, and, well, there was really no option for Rin but to stay as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Poor Rin. I sob, but also I happy at subplot romance finally getting it's shit together. Mellon-nin means my friend. I couldn't have the elvish switch halfway through to -"", so I just gave the Sindarin (elvish) translation.


End file.
